


More Than Blood Brothers

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampire Benny Lafitte, set after Dean and Benny get out of Purgatory and after Sam finds out about Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Dean gets into a fight with Sam about his friendship with Benny. Again. When Dean gets a text from Benny, he drives out to see him and Benny needs blood. Dean offers Benny to drink from him and things take an interesting turn.





	More Than Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty new to this pairing but I've fallen in love with them. So much. Anyway, I was inspired to write this from a RP I'm doing and this is the first SPN fic I've written in a long time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome. They keep me going.

Dean sat at the bar, drowning his troubles in whiskey. He and Sam had gotten into another argument over his choice of friends. Or better yet, they got into another fight over Benny. Dean was so fucking done with that song and dance that he had to leave the bunker for awhile so the both of them could calm down for a bit. He pulled out his phone when it started buzzing in his pocket again and hit ignore when Sam was calling him. Again. he rolled his eyes and asked the bartender for another round, leaving his phone out on the bar top.

He thanked the bartender for the drink and sighed heavily when his phone buzzed with a text. Dean thought about ignoring it, but he drank down his whiskey and picked up his phone. He smiled at the text from Benny and clicked on it to reply.

_Benny: Hey, brother._

_Dean: Benny, staying out of trouble I hope._

Benny was relaxing on his boat, whittling when Dean’s reply came in. Instead of texting him back, he hit the call button and waited for Dean to answer.

Dean had ordered another drink as he waited for Benny to reply. He downed his drink and glanced down at his phone when it started ringing, raising his eyebrows at Benny’s name flashing across the screen. He picked up his phone and hit answer.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a call. How’re things, Benny? Keepin’ your nose clean I hope.” Dean said in lieu of a greeting.

Benny chuckled down the line as he continued his whittling. “You know me, brother. I try to stay out of trouble, but trouble just seems to always find me.”

Dean took his wallet out of his jeans and pulled out enough cash to cover his drinks and stood from the bar and headed out to his car. A smirk on his lips as he listened to Benny’s mirthful response.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair. How’ve you been, really?” Dean asked.

Benny paused in his whittling to ponder Dean’s question. “Honestly? It’s been a little hard adjusting to my new life. The bloodlust, it’s getting harder to control. I steal what I can from the blood banks and it’s enough for a while but…”

“It’s just not as good as when it’s fresh.” Dean finished for him.

“Yeah,” Benny sighed. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be in town would ya? It’d be great to see ya, Dean.”

Dean put the keys in the ignition and started the car. “No, but I can be there in the next few hours. You in Louisiana?”

Benny smiled and hummed. “Yeah, you know the spot where I keep my boat? That’s where I’ll be.”

“I’ll see you soon, Benny.” Dean hung up, a small smile on his face.

Benny pocketed his phone and went back to whittling, whistling happily as he did so. He couldn’t wait to see Dean, the hunter always seemed to always put him at ease, helping to keep him calm and human.

Benny heard the Impala coming from a mile away and his smile grew at the thought of seeing Dean in a few minutes. He put his knife and block of wood down and stood from his chair and stepped off the boat to greet his friend.

Dean parked the Impala in front of Benny’s boat and got out of the car, rounding it so he could get to his friend, the smile never leaving his face.

“Benny!” Dean called out as he wrapped his arms around the vampire.

Benny returned the hug, feeling himself relaxing into the hunter’s hold. “Dean. It’s good to see you, brother.”

“You too, Benny,” Dean said as he pulled back, taking in his friend. “You feelin’ alright? You’re looking a little thin.”

Benny hummed and led Dean inside. “I’m doin’ alright. My supply is runnin’ a little low is all. I’ve been rationing it until I could get to the blood bank again.”

Dean followed Benny inside and shook his head at his friend. “Benny, you gotta stop doing this to yourself. You can always call me if you need a little pick me up.”

Benny licked his lips as he stared at Dean, more importantly, at his neck. “See, that was the reason for my call, darlin’. I’m gettin’ desperate.”

Dean tracked Benny’s tongue with his eyes, knowing the vampire was too focused on his neck to notice it. He slowly removed his jacket and flannel shirt, folding them carefully and placed them on the small dining table. He pulled his t-shirt off and folded it, placing it on top of his other clothes.

Benny watched as Dean stripped out of his shirts, feeling his heart beat faster and his cock give an interested twitch as he let his eyes roam over the hunter’s gorgeous body. He licked his lips again as his eyes trailed back up to Dean’s neck and to the pulsing vein there. It called out to him and he couldn’t resist it any longer. He felt his fangs descend as he took a step closer to Dean.

“Darlin’, I can’t wait any longer.” Benny pleaded.

Dean had kicked off his boots, pushing them under the table, and smirked up at his friend. “Hang in there, Ben. I’m almost ready. But are you gonna stay dressed? Wouldn’t want your clothes to get all bloody.”

Benny growled and quickly removed his shirt, hat, and boots, tossing them aside. “C’mon, Dean. Quit stallin’.”

Dean chuckled and headed for the fairly sized bedroom and made himself comfortable on the bed. “Alright, I’m ready. You know the rules, Benny.”

Benny joined Dean in the bedroom, rolling his eyes fondly at the hunter. “Yeah, yeah. I remember. Only drink what I need and no turning you. I got it.” He climbed on the bed with Dean and settled down next to him, burying his head in Dean’s neck and took in the sweet scent of his blood. “Mm, always smell so good, darlin’.”

Dean tilted his head back, giving Benny more room. “C’mon, Ben. Know you want it.”

Benny moaned, skimming his nose over Dean’s nicely shaven jawline. “In a minute, darlin’. Just want to savor it a little. It’s not often you let me do this.”

Dean chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating through the scarcely decorated room, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers through the short hair on the back of Benny’s head. “Well, maybe if you weren’t such a greedy bastard, I’d let you do this more.”

Benny grinned against Dean’s neck. “Can’t help it, sweetheart. You just taste so damn delicious.” He licked over Dean’s pulse point, moaning again. “You ready, darlin’?”

Dean closed his eyes, fisting his hand in Benny’s hair, and nodded. “Yeah, Ben, I’m ready.”

Benny let his fangs descend again and gently bit into Dean’s neck, moaning as his blood hit his taste buds.

Dean gasped as he felt Benny’s fangs bite into his skin, his hand gripping Benny’s hair tighter. “Oh, fuck.”

Benny hummed, bringing one of his hands up to roam over Dean’s naked torso, and teased the pad of his thumb over one of Dean’s perky nipples, smirking as he got the desired reaction he wanted.

Dean sucked in another breath as Benny played with his nipples, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. “Fuck, Ben. So good.”

Benny moaned as he sucked on Dean’s neck, pulling more blood from the hunter. He moved on from Dean’s nipples, letting his hand roam further down, skimming over Dean’s nicely toned and defined abs, and started to unbuckle his belt one-handed.

Dean could sense Benny’s growing frustration with his belt, so he used his free hand to help him. Together, they got his jeans opened and pushed down to his knees followed by his boxers, letting his hardening cock spring free.

Benny moaned again as he and Dean got his pants off and he could wrap his hand around Dean’s cock. He slowly stroked the hunter to full hardness as he drank his fill, keeping his word that he wouldn’t ever take more than he needed.

Benny pulled away from Dean’s neck, even though he didn’t want to, but he made a promise. “Fuck, darlin’. Taste so good.”

Dean moaned, turning his head to look at Benny, using the hand he had in the vampire’s hair to bring him closer and into a bloody kiss.

Benny was taken by surprise, but he soon got on the with the program and returned Dean’s kiss, moaning into the hunter’s mouth. He still had a firm grip on Dean’s cock and he resumed his stroking. Benny pulled back from the kiss, sucking in some much-needed air.

“Mm, you’re so hard for me darlin’. I know you’d never admit to it, but this turns you on, me drinkin’ your blood.” Benny said as his lips ghosted over Dean’s jaw.

Dean gasped in a breath as Benny worked his cock. He bit his bottom lip as Benny practically hit the nail on the head. After the first few times he’d let benny drink from him, he was able to hide the arousal but felt guilty the whole time he was jerking off to the memory later that night. His friend had come to him in his hour of need and he couldn’t keep his libido down for an hour so his friend could replenish his energy. But, when it happened again, Benny noticed it that time and took care of him as he drank, and it felt fucking amazing, better than his hand ever did when he was alone with just the memory of the night.

“F-Fuck! Ben, yes okay. If you need to hear me say it, then yes, I get off to you drinking my blood. Happy?” Dean gasped out as Benny’s hand twisted around the head of his cock.

Benny chuckled lowly against Dean’s neck where his teeth marks still remained and blood was still slowly trickling out of the wound. “Very happy, chief. But I don’t think our usual deal will suffice this time. I want more, Dean. Much more.”

Dean swallowed thickly as he looked into Benny’s eyes, trying to decipher what he meant. “Wh-what do you mean, Benny? If you need me to come around more often, I can try to get away from Sam more.”

Benny shook his head, smiling softly at Dean. “No, Dean. As much as I would like that, what I’m wanting from you, I know your brother would never approve of it.”

Dean reached down to stop Benny’s hand on his cock so he could think and turned a little more so he could see Benny better. “Just spit it out already Benny. What’s going on?”

Benny sighed and brought his hand up to cup Dean’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the stubble he found there. “I’m lonely, Dean. And bein’ with you makes the nights a little more bearable. You keep me accountable Dean and you’d be able to keep a better eye on me at all times.”

Dean bit his bottom lip as he thought over Benny’s words. He grinned mischievously, a twinkle in his eye. “Ben, are you asking me to go steady? Are you gonna give me your letterman jacket?” he teased the vampire.

Benny felt his cheeks burn at the light teasing while he tried to glare at the hunter, but he just couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he playfully nudged Dean’s shoulder. “C’mon chief, I’m being serious here. So, whataya say, darlin’? Wanna take that next step?”

Dean hummed in contemplation before he broke out into a small grin. “Well, it’ll take a lot of convincing to get Sammy on board, but I think I’d really like that. And honestly, I’m at my happiest when I’m with you, so… And I’ll be waiting for that letterman jacket. Gotta let everyone know I’m with the most popular guy at school.” He chuckled.

Benny swatted at Dean’s shoulder. “Shut up, chief. Ya ain’t gettin’ a fucking letterman jacket from me. Maybe a few love bites...” he grinned down at the hunter. “And who knew that underneath that hard, gruff exterior that there was a soft-hearted man there? But, I agree with ya, Dean. In these small, fleeting moments that I share with you, everything just melts away and I can relax and finally let myself be happy and not have to worry about the bloodlust and trying to keep myself in line. These moments with you feel like we’re back in Purgatory again. Ya know, just without all the runnin’ and fightin’ for our lives.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, if you’re gonna be with me, that means you’ll be out on the road with me an’ Sammy huntin’ down monsters. That sound like something you can handle?”

Benny thought it over for a second and smiled. “If it means that I get to be with you and never have to be lonely ever again, I think I can handle it.”

“Good. Now, you better finish what you started or else I’m gonna be really pissed.” Dean said.

Benny gave Dean a mock salute, a shit eating grin on his face. “Whatever you say, chief.”

Benny slipped down Dean’s body and removed his jeans the rest of the way, tossing them to the floor. He spread Dean’s legs a little wider so he could get his bulk between the hunter’s thighs.

Dean watched Benny with rapt attention and felt his heart skip a beat as the vampire got into position. Dean moaned lowly as his eyes closed and he tossed his head back onto the pillow as Benny engulfed his cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Ben.” Dean moaned as he carded his fingers through Benny’s short hair and held on.

Benny hummed around Dean’s length, taking as much of his cock in as he could. The length that he couldn’t reach, Benny wrapped his hand around and stroked as he bobbed his head up and down.

Dean gasped a Benny expertly worked his cock, bucking his hips up into the vampire’s mouth. Fuck, this felt amazing. He’s had plenty of blowjobs from women in his time, but none of those compared to having this man take his cock into his throat like a champ had him on the edge in just a few sucks.

“Fuck! Benny, I’m close. Gonna cum before you even get to the good part.” Dean moaned out.

Benny pulled off Dean’s cock with a loud pop and looked up at Dean through half-lidded eyes, smirking. “Oh? You finally gonna let me have that sweet ass of yours, darlin’?”

Dean bit his lip, squirming around a little, as he looked everywhere else but at Benny, “I have thought about it and I’m giving you my consent, just a, take it easy, alright? I’ve not done a lot of butt stuff.”

Benny smiled softly up at Dean, rubbing his hands over Dean’s thighs. “Of course, Dean. I’d never hurt you, sweetheart. We’ll go as slow as you need.”

Dean nodded, feeling calmer at Benny’s words. He reached down and cupped Benny’s cheeks. “I know you won’t, Ben. That’s why I can trust you completely with this.”

Benny smiled at Dean, kissing his thighs as he moved down the bed, spreading Dean’s legs open wider than he had before. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Benny stroked his hands along Dean’s legs as he leaned in and started to tease the rim of Dean’s hole with his tongue. He slowly worked Dean’s tight hole open on his tongue, moaning at the taste.

“Mm, I think your ass tastes better than your blood, sweetheart.”

Dean had a white-knuckled grip on the sheets as Benny touched a part of him no other person, or himself for that matter, had ever touched before. And it felt so damn good. He had no idea that it felt so good.

“Oh, Benny! Fuck! That feels so good. How’d you get so good at this?” Dean asked, a little breathlessly.

Benny chuckled and licked at Dean’s balls. “Now, now darlin’, a magician never reveals his tricks. Just sit back and enjoy yourself.”

Dean let out a shuddering breath as Benny continued to push him toward the edge. “If you keep that up, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Benny growled and gripped the base of Dean’s cock tightly. “You’ll only cum once I’ve my cock in your ass. Got it?”

Dean moaned, arching up into the grip that Benny had on his cock. “Fuck, please. Ben, need more.”

Benny sat up and reached over Dean and searched for his stash of lube and also grabbed a condom. He held the foil packet in front of Dean’s face. “Now, this is completely up to you, chief. We can use it or not. I’ll go with whatever you decide.”

Dean focused his eyes on the condom and thought about it. He always used protection because it had been ingrained in him to use it growing up. But, this was something new. Something he’s never done before and it excited him. “No condom. I want to be able to feel you. And I don’t have any diseases or anything. I keep up on that.”

“Glad to hear it, sweetheart. I don’t have any either so let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Benny grinned down at Dean as he popped open the cap of lube and spread it over his fingers.

Benny warmed up the cool gel a bit before he started to tease at Dean’s hole once again. “Now, just relax for me, sweetheart. It’ll go much smoother if you’re relaxed.”

Dean nodded his head and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing down into the mattress with each second of exhalation. “Okay, I’m good.”

Benny hummed and got to work, circling Dean’s rim with his finger as he took the hunter’s cock back into his mouth to provide a distraction as he began to push his finger inside.

Dean’s body automatically tensed up at the unfamiliar intrusion to his ass and tried to get it out but then Benny’s mouth was back on his cock and that had him moaning and arching up into that warm, wet heat. “Oh, fuck!”

Benny hummed again, the vibrations going through Dean’s cock and up into his body, as he gently and slowly moved his finger in and out of the hunter’s tight hole; working his way up to a second one. He pulled off Dean’s cock and looked up at Dean to gauge his reaction. “How you doin’, darlin’?”

Dean was panting heavily, eyes closed, as Benny took him apart. “Nngg…feels good. Didn’t- didn’t know it could feel so good.”

Benny smirked as he angled his finger, looking for his prize. “I’m about to make you feel even better, sweetheart.” His smirk widened when he found what he was looking for and rubbed the tip of his finger over the bundle of nerves.

Dean gave a shout as he lit up from the inside, pleasure zinging throughout his body. “Wh-what the hell did you just do?”

Benny chuckled and teased the head of Dean’s cock. “Oh, that?” He asked nonchalantly as he rubbed over Dean’s prostate again. “Just touchin’ your prostate, makin’ you feel good.”

Dean squirmed, gripping the sheets. “Oh, fuck! Don’t stop, feels so good.”

“Don’t plan on it, chief. Just relax and I’ll take good care of you.” Benny said.

Benny kept coating his fingers with lube as he added more to Dean’s hole, stretching him out so he would be ready for his cock. Occasionally, Benny would take Dean’s cock into his mouth to help distract him from any pain or discomfort.

Dean was so fucking relaxed as Benny took him apart. He had no idea how many fingers Benny had stuffed in his ass, but it felt so good and he was so full. He could only wonder how his cock would feel filling him up.

“B-Ben, please. Need more. Want your cock filling me up.” Dean moaned out.

Benny pulled off Dean’s cock, a trail of spit connecting them. “Yeah? Do you think you’re ready?”

Dean nodded his head frantically. “Yes, please. I’m so ready. Want to feel you already.”

Benny nodded, pulling his fingers out, and shushed Dean when he whined. He grabbed the lube, pouring some in his hand, and lubed up his cock generously. He gently coaxed Dean onto his stomach and got him up on his knees.

“That’s it, darlin’. We’ll fuck like this for your first time and then next time, I want to watch your face as you cum on my cock.” Benny said.

Dean moaned, gripping the pillow under his head tightly as he wiggled his ass. “C’mon already! I can’t wait any longer.”

Benny leaned down and kissed across Dean’s shoulders. “Alright, sweetheart. Take a deep breath for me and let it out slowly.” Benny lined up with Dean’s hole and pushed in as Dean began to exhale.

Benny took it slow, not wanting to hurt Dean even though he’d spent a long time prepping him. He would push in a couple of inches and then paused so Dean could get used to the intrusion. “How you doin’, darlin’?”

“F-Fine. Keep going, please. Feels so good. Need more.” Dean moaned out.

Benny didn’t say anything more as he pushed his cock in the rest of the way, pausing when he was completely inside so Dean could adjust to the full feeling. “Oh, fuck. You’re so tight, sweetheart. Even with all the prep I gave you. Holy shit, it feels so good.”

Dean moaned as Benny finally stilled inside him, filling him full. “Oh, god. Fuck, Benny. You feel so good inside me. Never thought I’d be saying that to another dude with his dick up my ass.”

Benny chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Dean’s shoulders again and up over to where he’d bitten him earlier, licking up the dried blood. “I’m just honored that I get to be the first one and hopefully the only one. But, I’m glad that you like it and are enjoying yourself. Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, darlin’.”

Dean nodded his head emphatically. “Of course you will be, Benny. Don’t want anyone else after this. And I really, really like it. Very much so. Please, please move. Wanna feel you, Ben.”

Benny groaned lowly and kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he began to slowly pull out. “Just stay relaxed for me, sweetheart. I’m gonna take good care of you. Make you feel so good, Dean. So good for me.”

Dean whimpered as Benny started moving at a snail’s pace and he squirmed around, trying to get him to go faster. “Ben, please, need more. Harder, faster, just something.”

“Fuck, you have no idea how hot it is to hear you begging for my cock, darlin’.” Benny moaned into the back of Dean’s neck. “Turnin’ you into a downright cockslut.”

Benny slammed his cock into Dean’s ass, moaning at the sounds that were coming out of the hunter. “Yeah, sweetheart, just like that. Love the sounds you make for me, Dean. So beautiful.”

Benny started to really pick up his pace, gripping Dean’s hips tightly as he fucked him fast and hard, just like Dean had asked for.

Dean gasped, not missing the comment about being a cockslut, gripping the pillow tight as Benny fucked him hard like he asked for and moaned loud and long. “Yes, just like that Benny. God, feels so good. And who’re you callin’ a cockslut? Ah! More, please.”

Benny growled low in his throat as he snapped his hips into Dean, angling his hips, and hit his prostate on the first try and proceeded to slam his hips into that bundle of nerves over and over again. “I believe that you’re proving my point, chief.” He chuckled breathlessly as he gripped Dean’s hips so hard that he knew the hunter would have finger-shaped bruises there later.

“How’s that darlin’? This good enough for ya?” Benny asked.

Dean moaned, gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. He ignored Benny’s little quip as he got lost in the sensation. “Oh, fuck. J-just like that baby, fuck!”

Benny grinned, keeping this new pace that Dean really seemed to enjoy. He bent over Dean’s back, molding his chest to his sweat-slick skin and kissed the back of the hunter’s neck. “You like this, darlin’? You like feelin’ my huge cock fuckin’ your tight hole?”

Dean twisted, pushing his ass up into Benny. “Y-yes!”

Benny’s grin widened as he bit down on Dean’s neck with his human teeth, biting down hard enough to break the skin and blood to bubble up to the surface. He licked up the sweet liquid mixed with Dean’s sweat, moaning softly as he picked up his pace. “Mm, fuck. You taste so fuckin’ good, darlin’. Can’t get enough of you.”

Dean gasped as Benny bit into his neck again. “F-fuck! Benny, please. Need to cum. Fuck, please, please.”

Benny growled against Dean’s neck as he sped his hips up impossibly faster. He moved a hand beneath Dean and wrapped his hand around Dean’s achingly hard cock, stroking it slowly, the complete opposite of his thrusts. “You gonna cum for me, little cockslut?”

Dean whimpered, not even caring about the new endearment, nodding his head emphatically. “Yes! Need to cum so bad, Benny, please!”

Benny hummed and started to drink Dean’s blood again as he sped his hand up over Dean’s cock. “Then, cum, Dean. Cum on my huge cock.” He growled out, lips and teeth stained with the hunter’s blood.

Dean gave a strangled cry as he clenched down around Benny’s cock like a vise, as he came all over Benny’s hand, his stomach, and the sheets below him.

Benny growled again as Dean’s ass clenched tightly around him as he fucked him harder, chasing his own release. “Fuck, fuck! So tight, darlin’. I’m gonna cum!” Benny yelled out as he stilled deep inside Dean and came hard, filling him to the brim.

Dean moaned loud and long as he felt Benny’s hot cum filling him up. “Holy shit.”

Benny chuckled as he came down from his high and cleaned up Dean’s neck from where he’d bitten it again. “So, did I do okay?”

Dean laughed breathlessly. “Better than okay, Ben. That was fucking awesome.”

“Good, but since this was your first time with a guy, you may walk a little funny for a few days.” Benny chuckled softly. He gently pulled out of Dean and watched his cum dribble out of Dean’s used, puffy hole and drip down his thighs.

Dean groaned as Benny pulled out of him and laid down next to him on the bed. He turned over to face the vampire and smiled softly at him. “So, you ready to come back to the bunker with me?”

Benny grinned, leaning in to kiss Dean softly. “Can’t wait, chief. But, what about your brother? I’m not really his biggest fan at the moment.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care if he doesn’t like it. I’m finally choosing to do something for myself that makes me happy and if he can’t accept that, well then, it’ll just be me and you from now on. I don’t have to explain my choices to him.”

Benny sighed, raising his hand to stroke at Dean’s cheek. “Hey, let’s not jump to any conclusions. We’ll say our peace and then talk this out like adults, okay?”

Dean nodded and then rolled his eyes. “Well, c’mon. we better get on the road. Sam should be getting up soon and he’ll probably wonder where I’m at. We better stop and get whiskey on the way. It’s going to be a very long talk. And I’m still expecting a letterman jacket, mister.” He grinned at the vampire.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head at Dean’s comment, while the two of them cleaned up and redressed. Benny grabbed his meager belongings and followed Dean out to the Impala and made the long drive back to Kansas.

~fin~


End file.
